We have developed numerous magnetic receptive products from paints to papers and this product line incorporates all products to produce a fully dynamic interactive wall system. The need for an easy to use magnetic system that has a neat presentation is paramount. By incorporating a layer of magnet, the first surface, then applying a second layer of magnetic receptive media you can place a third layer with the same magnet as the first layer having the same polarity lines in reference with each other. This will allow one to design the connection of the polarity lines to be beneficial to ones design intents.
This will work for entire wall systems ideal for Retail Graphics, Menu Boards, Museums, Displays, Corporate Settings and more.
Addition to Specific Specifications
When producing a sheet for certain printers it is important to have either a void of coating on the coated side such that the electronic eyes of said printers could detect the material. This can also be achieved by back printing lines or other detectable graphics on the coated side.